Whats Next
by the suite life for ever
Summary: ash and his friends may,max and brock are heading t pallet town to celebrate ash's 14th birthday but what will come next
1. Home

**hey this is my second fan fic but this time im going to keep updating as much as i can so please be patient and hope you enjoy**

**~the suite life for ever**

* * *

Chapter 1:Home

as useawal ash and his friends may,max and brock are on the journey full of many adventures and his friends are heading to ash's home town pallet town for his 14th birthday."i cant believe ash is going to turn 14 in 2 weeks"brock said quite cheerfully."i know it seems like it was only yesterday he was 12" may said remembering when she first met ash."i know even im surprised im turning 14" ash said happyly."you would be surprised cause you forgot that your birthday is in 2 weeks" max said in a 'know it all' voice."i was to busy eating to think about my birthday"ash said quite quickly. after ash's reply max facepalmed himself then repled "your always eating and thinking about food".just as ash was about to reply brock cut in saying "we are here"(points to pallet town)."so this is where you live" may said surprised it was only a little town."oh well yeah... i know it might look small but its alot of fun trust me"."yeah trust you to get us lost"max said without reallising he said it out loud.

"So ash were is your home"may asked."its this one (points to his house) and over their is professor oaks lab (points to the big lab on the hill)."well then lets go"max said running down the ash and his friends were at ash's house and they went inside the house and ash said "im finally home".

* * *

**hope you enjoyed firsted chapter please post a review and if you have any ideas just tell my or if you have any request's **


	2. Party

**alright guys this is chapter 2 hope you injoy**

**disclaimer:i dont own pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 2:Party

"hello ash its so good to see you again"ash's mum delia said whilst embracing him into a hug."and its great to see you may and max and how could i forget brock".they all smiled back at delia."hey mum me,may,max and brock are going to go visit professor oak,gary and tracey ok see you later"."bye huney"is all she could say before ash,may,max and brock had rushed off to professor oaks lab to see him and gary and tracey who may and max have never met before.

at last the gang was at professor oaks lab and ash knocked on the his surprised it opened almost straight away and ash found gary on the other side of the door."well if it isnt ashy boy and his friends what brings you here" gary said "im here to see professor oak and tracey oh and gary do you still have the other half of the pokeball"(in season 5 episode 63 Gotta Catch Ya Later!)."yeah ash i still have my half (shows his half) do you have yours"gary asked secretly hoping he would say yes."of course i do gary"(shows his half)"well thats great do you wanna come inside i will call tracey and professor oak" (lets ash,may,max and brock come inside)."hey ash long time no see" tracey said as he walked down the stairs "oh i see you have some new friends and brock" surprised to see more people."yeah this is may (points to may)and this is her little brother max (points to max) ash said proud to introduce his new friends "ah nice to meet you may and max" tracey said with a smile "so you must be tracey"may said "yep thats me i look after pokemon mosty ash's pokemon"tracy said with a smile on his face "oh can i go see them please please please"max said so eager to learn more about ash's pokemon "ok but only if its ok with ash"tracy replyed "please ash please ash please" max said begging "ok then you can go see them pikachu do you wanna go aswell and see all your friends"ash said "pika pi"(yeah please)"ok then tracey, max and pikachu can go see the other's bye" ash said waving good bye to them "what should we do now" ash said thinking

1 week later (1 week till ash's birthday)

"hey guys"ash said to may brock and max "what do you guys wanna do today"ash said again"well im going with tracey to see some other pokemon infact im meant to be at the lab in 1 minute bye"max said before running off at full spend to the lab "well then if you and may dont have any plans we could go swimming"ash suggested "yeah that sound like a great idea"brock and may said in unison and ash laughed "ok then i will see you by the sea in 10 minutes brock if you meet up with may first to show her where it is i will be waiting down there" "ok ash" brock said before before going inside with may to professor oaks lab so may could put on here swim gear because brock like ash had them on all ready "are you ready yet brock shouted though mays bedroom door atleast why they stayed at the lab "i will be in 1 minute" may replyed then finally coming out she was in her pink and blue bikini with a towel wrap round just incase it was cold outside "come on brock lets go im sure ash will be waiting down by the sea" "ok then lets go" brock said  
(10 minuters later)

"what took you guys so long"ash asked "ash you do know that professor oaks lab isnt as close to the see as your house is"may said "yeah but still you took for ever" ash said knowing he was losing the arquement "ash we was 10 minutes like you said to meet us down here in 10 minutes"brock said "well good job your here lets go swimming!" ash shouted before jumping into the freezing cold water but before ash could say anything may jumped in "ha ha i knew it would be cold in there thats why im relaxing on the beach i met u cant stay in there for atleast 10 minutes" brock said hoping they would accept his challenge "ok then brock we accept your challenge" may and ash said in unison making them both blush  
(5 minutes later)  
"its still freezing"may said hoping to get out of the water "wait may its only been 5 minutes the challenge is to stay in here for 10 minutes"ash said trying to get her to stay in the water "ok i guess i could stay out hopefully it will get warmer"may said  
(5 minutes later)  
"yo may its been 10 minutes we can get out now"ash said happy that he could get out of the cold water "finally" may said just as happy as ash grabed mays hand and she blushed as they both got out the water

Couple of Days later (day before ash's birthday)  
"i cant believe tommrow is my birthday" ash said happy "yeah i know your going to be 14" a strange girl's voice said "huh" ash,may,max and brock all said in unison and then suddenly out of the shadows was misty "hey ash and brock"misty said not knowing who max and may were "ermm who are you"may and max said in unison "well im misty waterflower gym leader at cerulean city" "wow a gym leader in the flesh" max said excitinglly "ah hem" brock said pretending to cough "well a gym leader apart from brock" max said still happy "and you are"misty said confused "im may maple and this is my little brother max we have been traveling with ash and brock for about 2 years" "oh really i traveled with ash and brock for 2 years 2" "really how did you meet ash" max said intrested to see how ash meet misty "well it started when i fished ash out of the sea because his pikachu was hurt he had to get to a pokemon center and he took my bike without asking then later pikachu thunder destroyed my bike and i said i wouldnt leave intill he brought my a new bike but in the end nurse joy fixed my bike and i had to run the gym so we went are seprate ways" misty finished her story "really because i met ash when his pikachu was ill and his pikachu barbequed my bike but then we decided to travel together with my brother max then we met brock and traveled all together" may finshed how she met ash "ok enough of the stories we better get to bed tommorow is a big day"brock said and they all went back to where they were staying brock and ash staying at ash's home and may,max and misty at professor oaks lab

Ash's birthday

ash woke up but no one was inside the house he saw a note on the table saying 'im at professor oaks house because he needed a little help i will try to be back for your birthday oh and p.s brock has come to help to love you from mum' 'wow' ash thought 'i thought mum and brock would be here by now if they left last night' "i better go check for them you coming pikachu" "pika pika pi"(why would i not come) "ok then thats what i thought lets go to professor oaks lab".ash and pikachu made there way to professor oaks lab and knocked on the door "oh hello ash i guess your here to see your mother or friends come right in" professor oak lead ash to another room witch was piched black then suddenly "Surprise"every one shouted with smiles and all ash could say was "you guys are awesome i cant believe you done all this for me" "oh it was nothing we couldnt handle"gary said "ok lets lead ash outside where his bigger surprise it"delia said so they all went outside and saw a barbeque,marquee and a bunch of other amazing things "thanks guys your the best"ash said happy that for once he celebrated his they all had a great day no knowing what would await them next.

* * *

**well what did ya think please post a review and if you have any ideas let me know or even if you have a request i will try to put it in another chapter**


End file.
